Organic film elements provided with an organic film composed of an organic semiconductor material are attracting attention as semiconductor elements provided with a semiconductor thin film. In the manufacturing of these organic semiconductor elements, since an organic film can be easily formed by coating an organic semiconductor material, there is the advantage of being able to inexpensively produce devices having a large surface area.
The properties of organic film elements are greatly dependent on the carrier transportability of the organic film, and the higher this carrier transportability, the greater the demonstration of superior properties as an organic film element. For example, in the case of an organic field effect transistor provided with a carrier transport layer composed of an organic film, the higher the carrier transportability of the organic film, the greater the current that is able to flow, and superior properties as a transistor, such as being able to increase the range of the adjustable amount of current, are obtained. Consequently, extensive studies are being conducted on organic semiconductor materials that allow the obtaining of high carrier transportability.
As an example of an attempt to obtain high carrier transportability, the following Patent Document 1 discloses a composition containing a lower molecular weight compound having an amine structure and a higher molecular weight compound, and an organic film and organic film transistor that use that composition.
In addition, as a similar attempt, the following Patent Document 2 discloses an organic semiconductor thin film containing crystalline grains of a crystalline, lower molecular weight organic semiconductor compound and an organic semiconductor component interposed in gaps between the crystal grains, and a production method thereof.
Patent Literature 1: International Publication No. WO 2004/057688
Patent Literature 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-158710